<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〖mob Jay〗双面玻璃 by ChiefBraven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657560">〖mob Jay〗双面玻璃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefBraven/pseuds/ChiefBraven'>ChiefBraven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>阿卡姆骑士AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, Unsafe Sex, mob Jason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefBraven/pseuds/ChiefBraven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿卡姆疯人院中有一面双面玻璃，Bruce从前方走过，他不知道玻璃的另一边他的儿子在忍受什么</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>阿卡姆骑士AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〖mob Jay〗双面玻璃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自于微博JasonTodd超话里@落日六号驻地通讯处太太的图，本篇为此图的配文<br/>图片网址https://m.weibo.cn/5403901035/4479934191842772，在此条微博评论区可以看到</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>〖mob jay〗双面玻璃</p>
<p>警告：non-con/rape，mob jay，unsafe sex，dirty talk</p>
<p>Jason神志不清地仰躺在阿卡姆疯人院某个病房的水泥地上，无声的黑暗让他得到在昏迷中的短暂休息。<br/>吱吱嘎嘎的声音响起，joker推门进来，欢快的脚步落在沾满污垢的地上。<br/>“南瓜，你睡醒了吗？”突兀的声音在原本死寂的房间里响起。</p>
<p>依旧一片死寂。</p>
<p>jaker咂咂嘴，自言自语，“看来我们的小懒虫还没起床。”他走向房间的角落，Jason的身体在昏暗的房间里落下一片颜色更深的阴影。<br/>Jason的眼睛紧闭，胸膛微弱地起伏着。<br/>“Jason，醒醒，J叔叔要带你去玩好玩的游戏了。”joker轻声轻气的。<br/>昏迷的Jason当然没有动静。<br/>“真是懒惰的小孩子。”joker装模作样地叹息一声，他歪歪头，伸出两只手拍了拍。两个身材高壮的男人走进来。<br/>“叫醒我们的小朋友。”joker意兴阑珊。</p>
<p>一桶凉水浇下去，Jason打着哆嗦惊醒过来。<br/>当他睁开眼睛看到眼前的人以后，眼中的光又熄灭了，他注视着眼前的地面。<br/>joker兴奋起来，伸出惨白的手拍拍Jason冰凉还带着一些细小伤口的脸。Jason厌恶地将头扭向另一边。joker今天却看上去兴致不错，没有因为Jason的躲避而拳脚相加。<br/>“别动，小鸟。”两个男人上前压制住Jason。“让我来看看你的脸好了没有。”<br/>他又一段时间没有见过Jason了，前段时间他一直在阿卡姆外面，不知道他又闹出什么乱子，不过他现在没有余力关心这些，他自身难保。<br/>事实上，他只是表面麻木，他心中无时无刻不在大声尖叫。<br/>joker涂着黑色指甲油的手指按在Jason的左脸上，食指的指甲轻轻地划过愈合不久的淡粉色J形伤疤。Jason像被蝎子蛰了一样地瑟缩一下。他感觉到头晕，他怀疑自己在昨天被Bene摔到地上后脑勺着地以后脑震荡了，但是他没有深究，在阿卡姆的几个月，他不是第一次脑子受伤了。<br/>“别害怕，小鸟，我只是关心你一下。”joker收回手，他阴恻恻地笑笑，“才怪呢。”他突然一脚踢在Jason的肋侧上。Jason弯下身体吃痛地喘息。</p>
<p>Jason又坐起来，盯着眼前的地板发呆，好像神游去了别的地方。<br/>「别出声，Jason，别给这个疯子高兴的机会。」</p>
<p>“你一定无聊了吧，Jason。我不在的时候看来大家没有好好对待你呢，只有J叔叔一个人知道要怎样和青少年相处。”joker自说自话，Jason的下巴被他钳制住，他被迫把脸仰起来对着joker。<br/>“今天J叔叔就要带你去玩新游戏了，我的小鸟。我可是最喜欢你了。”<br/>“带上我们的小朋友，我们去玩点不一样的。”joker向两个男人示意。两个男人将Jason拖起来，跟在joker身后走出这个房间。<br/>“让我们一起找点乐子。”Jason听见joker这样说。</p>
<p>Jason被两个男人拽着水管粗鲁地冲洗了一下。冷水使他的身上还在流血的伤口一阵刺痛。他弯下腰吐得昏天黑地。</p>
<p>两个男人在joker的指令下把Jason丢在地上，这个落地方式摔到他有一大片淤青的后背，但是他只感受着这种闷闷的疼痛。他习惯了。<br/>然后两个人和joker就离开了，留下Jason一个人躺在房间的地上。<br/>他蹭着地面坐起来起来，有点难，因为他的手脚被绑着。这个房间他没有来过，实际上，自从被这群疯子抓住以后他基本上没走离过十米远的地方，Jason有些讽刺地想。<br/>他打量着周围的环境，房间的一侧是一面玻璃墙，可以看见外面亮着灯的走廊。<br/>玩游戏，他对阿卡姆的疯子们要干什么已经麻木了，反正就只有骨折或内脏挫伤的区别。B会一定发现他的。愈演愈烈的头痛打断他的胡思乱想，他把脸埋在穿着黄色病号服的双膝上，希望这样能让他的脑袋好受一点。<br/>他感受着脑海里的黑暗，有点昏昏欲睡，像被放在婴儿床里摇晃一样眩晕。</p>
<p>不知道过了多长时间，可能很短，他不清楚。几个男人走进来，Jason一动不动。<br/>“天哪，真是没礼貌的小孩，难道蝙蝠侠没有教过你要对大人说你好吗？”Jason听见那个疯子熟悉的声音。<br/>蝙蝠侠这个名字让他心头一震，他稍稍抬起头，没有和四个男人对视，死气沉沉的目光对上小丑。这使他又头晕起来。他发烧了。<br/>“看，你们几个，我们的小朋友多可爱。”joker用手指摸摸他潮湿的头发。他的毫无理由的夸奖让Jason感到有些怪异。<br/>“Jason，我们说好了要玩游戏，我找了他们来陪你玩。”joker弯下腰，呼吸打到Jason的脸上。<br/>怪异感更浓了，Jason有些烦躁地把头低下。他以为joker会像平常一样因为这个动作而拽他的头发，但他只是尖利地笑了两声。<br/>“希望你玩得开心。”抛下这一句以后，joker就站在一边看着Jason。<br/>Jason熟悉接下来的发展，小丑的游戏每次都是这样，无非是他叫别人折磨他然后自己在一边欣赏罢了。<br/>四个男人在听见小丑的话以后，向Jason走来。<br/>其中一个男人向Jason抬起手，Jason看着玻璃墙外的走廊，不在乎他身上哪个地方会挨到这个男人的重拳。</p>
<p>可是他想错了。</p>
<p>男人的手伸向他的腰，粗糙的手在他冰凉的皮肤上留下十分明显的触感。四个人的脸上是如出一辙的油腻的笑。<br/>Jason知道他们要干什么了。这让他没法假装麻木下去了。<br/>“滚开！！”Jason尖叫，他的神经被点燃了，发疯一样在地上扭动挣扎，一口咬上一个男人的手。他用了十成的力气，拽下一大块新鲜的血肉。血滴滴答答的顺着伤口向下流，那个混蛋发出杀猪一样的嚎叫。一时间，其他三个人好像被Jason歇斯底里的样子吓住了，定在原地不动。<br/>“没用的东西。”joker恼怒地骂道。他掏出枪，结束了那个捂着自己手大叫的倒霉鬼的性命，脑浆溅在Jason身边的地上。<br/>Jason发热的脑子让他在看见这一切以后快要吐了。<br/>三个男人在看见小丑的威胁以后，对着Jason继续他们的动作，很明显，被绑住Jason在他们眼里远没有joker可怕。</p>
<p>Jason眩晕的大脑和被绑缚的四肢注定他根本不可能反抗三个强壮的男人。<br/>他的两肋和腹部又经受了几下重击，他动不了了，Jason的头发被人揪住，脸上扇过一个带着侮辱性味的巴掌，他从嘴里吐出一点混着血的唾液，听着男人对他的因为耳鸣而显得迷幻的辱骂。<br/>“希望你一会再我身上扭的时候也能像刚才一样起劲，小婊子。”<br/>“贱人，就你还想打老子？”<br/>他们的眼睛里闪着恶意的光。<br/>他们提起毫无反抗力的Jason，用力捏住他的下颚，迫使他张开嘴，将一个环形的口塞卡在他的嘴里。</p>
<p>游戏开始了。</p>
<p>有人粗鲁地将舌伸进Jason的嘴里，他不能闭嘴，只能将自己的舌头拼命后缩来阻止自己的舌头和男人的相触，但他的反应已经变得十分迟钝了，连活动自己的舌头都很费力。Jason的口腔被男人粗暴地吮吸，他尝到对方带着烟味的唾液。滑腻的舌头舔过Jason的牙龈和上颚，发出响亮的水声。将他的大叫堵在嘴里。<br/>六只手在Jason身上游走，在他干燥的皮肤上掐出红色的斑痕。与平常不同的长时间的肢体接触让Jason战栗，他徒劳地扭动，换来毫不怜惜的一拳。</p>
<p>男人淫邪的面孔在Jason眼前闪动。</p>
<p>就像一场噩梦。</p>
<p>矮个子的男人按住他的双腿，一把将Jason腿上的裤子扯碎，短粗的手指握住Jason蜷缩在柔软的毛发间的阴茎，机械地撸动，手指上的干裂的口子刺过他的龟头，撸动了几下过后，Jason没有勃起的意向，男人失去耐心，重重地在Jason的会阴处掐了一下，Jason被突如其来的痛感刺激得胯部向后一缩。<br/>他的嘴被空留出来，三个男人在他身上的淤青伤痕处啃咬，舌头品尝他身上伤口边的血迹。他痛的发抖，又像一具死尸一样任凭男人摆布。</p>
<p>「别给他们回应，Jason，别去感受。」他告诉自己，高烧让他的眼球发干，灼热的鼻息划过上唇。他忍受着身上难以忽略的触感。</p>
<p>他们却并不嫌他的反应无趣，或者说只要想到被他们玩弄的对象是上一任罗宾，就够让他们兴奋的了。<br/>手指捏上他在胸前几乎不显眼的乳头，向胸前拉扯，修剪不齐的指甲抠着乳头中央的小孔，他的的乳头慢慢硬起来，中央肉色的皮肤染上一点淫靡的红。男人得了乐子，更加用力地拧着他胸前的那一点富有韧性的肉。<br/>“荡妇，被玩奶子让你爽起来了？”Jason盯着天花板，被搅动过的唾液从他的嘴角流出，男人粗俗的侮辱让他感觉大脑发麻。这一切都让他觉得恶心。<br/>另一个男人也把嘴凑到Jason的胸前，嘴里呼出的热气擦过他乳头周围的皮肤。舌头抵住他的乳头，把它压进乳晕里，又吮吸起来，发出下流的声响。<br/>Jason的身体紧绷着，男人对他麻木的反应不满，牙齿猛地闭合咬上他的乳头，擦破一小块皮肤，带来一阵尖锐的痛意，Jason的胸膛一颤。男人对他引起的反应沾沾自喜。</p>
<p>Jason被三个男人纠缠着，他们就好像要像Jason撕咬掉他们同伴的血肉一样从Jason身上也咬下什么。</p>
<p>Jason被拽着头发把头压下，粗暴的动作让他感觉自己的大脑还留在原地，还没等他眩晕的感觉减弱，尖鼻子的男人就迫不及待地扯下自己的裤子，放出自己肿胀的老二，随手撸动两下，把肮脏的褪下包皮的龟头蹭在Jason左脸的伤疤上。<br/>Jason含着恶心把头撇开，另外两个男人发出哄笑，气急败坏的男人的巴掌带着风声落在他的脸上，这一下打得他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，像是有人把坏掉的音箱塞进他的脑袋里，他的脸又热又胀。<br/>男人扶着自己翘起的屌，骂骂咧咧地把它捅进Jason的嘴里。Jason被猛然顶进自己的喉咙的异物逼得干呕一下， 但是没有像他设想的那样直接吐出来。因为他刚才在冲凉水时就已经把所有他能吐的都吐出来了。<br/>男人很快动作起来，耸动着腰把自己的阴茎一下一下地顶着Jason的喉咙，他发出连续的像乌鸦叫一样的干呕声，声音又被男人的阴茎捅回喉咙深处。男人抓着他的头发，迫使他把他的阴茎吞得更深。他的鼻子撞上男人浓密的阴毛，几根毛发戳进他的鼻腔里。<br/>“唔…真他妈热。”男人爽得发出喟叹。<br/>但这一切对于Jason来说应该是“真他妈恶心”，但是他现在根本无法思考，该死的脑震荡和高烧搅得他的头像是要裂开一样难受。<br/>身后的两个人掰开他的双腿，一只手掌滑向他的腿根，Jason扭动自己的下身，然后被两个男人死死地按住，他的膝盖压在房间里冰冷而坚硬的金属地板上，上半身像是在水池里一样有一种漂浮感。</p>
<p>「这是真的吗？」Jason昏沉的大脑里出现这个念头。<br/>周围的东西似乎都压缩成代表人性丑恶的符号和魔鬼的影子，钻进他的脑袋里。</p>
<p>尖尖的长嘴强硬的地伸进的他的肛门，在这种刺激下Jason稍稍回神。嘴里的行器还在不断摩擦着，接着比起他发热的身体要冷得多的液体被挤进他的体内，他被刺激得肌肉紧缩，<br/>身材高壮的男人用手拍拍他紧绷的臀部，然后拔出润滑剂的尖嘴，挤了很多在他的肛门周围。<br/>Jason心中的恶心感到达顶峰，但是他只能发出一阵阵的呜咽声。男人穿着运动鞋的脚抵住他试图收缩的膝盖。他失去退缩的余地。<br/>粗糙的手指顶开紧闭的括约肌，在润滑剂的帮助下伸进他的直肠，男人急不可耐地搅动起自己已经进入的手指，恐惧涌上Jason的心头。<br/>尖鼻子男人从Jason的口中抽出自己的阴茎，带出一丝透明的粘稠的粘液，他随意地把粘液从自己的阴茎上抹下，擦在Jason红肿的左脸上，粘液从Jason颧骨挂到他嘴边地皮革系带上，他大口地咳嗽起来。男人哼笑两声。<br/>身后的男人抓住他的双腿，衬着他精神恍惚之际将自己的阴茎捅进他的身体。<br/>他惨叫起来。拴着链条的四肢像溺水一样划动。</p>
<p>他无法再把自己假装成一具死尸。<br/>“塞住他的嘴。”在身后强奸他的男人说。<br/>矮个子男人抢在尖鼻子前把自己的阴茎塞进Jason的嘴里，把他即将发出的尖叫捅得破碎。男人舒爽地呻吟着。另一个男人只好不甘心地用自己依然硬着的老二在Jason的乳头上摩擦着。像家里发情的宠物狗。<br/>Jason发出痛苦的呜呜声，身后的男人把自己硬挺的阴茎缓慢地抽出他紧缩地肛门，然后再深深地挺入。剧烈的疼痛从他的脊椎窜传进他的大脑，苍白的额头上沁出冷汗。他的脊背僵直，他感觉整个身体都要从下半身撕裂。<br/>高壮的男人按下他的腰，Jason趴伏在冰冷的金属地面上，火热赤裸的上半身贴上地面，男人骂着脏话开始在他的身后挺动起来。<br/>“呃啊…他屁股里面可真他妈的热。”男人夸赞着。<br/>“他发烧了。”最先尝过他口腔滋味的男人说，然后为自己的聪明结论笑笑。<br/>然后他就加速自己的动作，揪着Jason额前的头发，把自己的阴部撞上Jason的脸，Jason嘴里泄出咕叽咕叽的水声，他唔唔地小声呻吟。<br/>“嗯…”男人射了。<br/>带着腐烂味道的精液呛进Jason的气管里，他控制不住地咳起来，男人揪住他的头发，迫使他抬头，抖动的阴茎对上他的脸。他闭上眼睛。<br/>男人快速地撸动自己的阴茎，将剩下的几股精液射在Jason潮红的脸上。白色的粘液粘在Jason紧皱的眉间和纤长的睫毛上。<br/>身后的男人把Jason拽起来，换了个姿势，他光裸的背靠在男人的身上。<br/>旁边等待多时的男人补上空位，又想将自己的阴茎擦着金属环塞进Jason的嘴里，他失败了，金属环对他来说有点小。他急躁地摘下Jason脸上沾满唾液和精液的束具，用手扳住Jason的下颚，从一边的柜子上取下一只针剂，扎在Jason的咀嚼肌上。<br/>肌肉松弛剂使Jason的咬肌失去作用，他的嘴微张着，男人急迫地把自己的阴茎挺进Jason的口腔里。<br/>身后的疼痛变得钝钝的，男人的阴茎快速地在其中进出，耸动的睾丸拍打在他肌肉饱满的臀上，产生规律的啪啪声。他啃上Jason的红热的耳廓。<br/>感觉变得怪异。他现在倒变成河中的小岛*。或是鬣狗群的食物。</p>
<p>Jason闭上眼睛，不去看男人在他身上变形的丑态。<br/>他就像之前在阿卡姆的三个月一样接受这一切，都是痛苦，没有根本上的区别。</p>
<p>“Jason，看看，是谁来啦。”joker粗粝怪异的嗓音把Jason的意识拉回。<br/>三个男人依然在他身上不知疲倦地顶着自己的胯，臀部的淤积的精液在男人的胯和他的皮肤之间被扯成白色的黏丝，像是蜘蛛在墙角织出的网或是昆虫的茧。<br/>他被身后的男人托起来，正对着玻璃墙外灯光明亮的走廊。<br/>一只穿着黑色作战靴的脚正从走廊拐角伸出，那是他刻画在心里的弧度。<br/>他惊愕万分地睁大干涩的眼睛。</p>
<p>他感受到joker的恶意了。</p>
<p>他幻想过几十次B可以在他遭受折磨时破门而入，然后把阿卡姆的疯子们打得屁滚尿流，然而他只是一次又一次的幻想。<br/>身后的男人用粗大的阴茎将Jason的身体顶得起伏，他的手指隔着玻璃墙划过B的肩头。<br/>凌厉的披风转角将他的幻想割得粉碎。噩梦中的另一场噩梦。</p>
<p>不可忽略的事实就像雪地上的血迹。</p>
<p>他凄厉地大叫，像内脏被掏空却依然在案板上跳动的鱼<br/>「别这样对我！！」他在心里大喊。</p>
<p>高大的黑色身影很快掠过。<br/>回应他的是joker的桀桀怪笑。</p>
<p>他闭上眼睛，眼泪滑过他脸上地干涸的粘液。<br/>不去想，也不再看。</p>
<p>end</p>
<p>*来自《渡河入林》中海明威对性爱的含蓄描写。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读，如果你喜欢的话就留个kudos给我哦(✺ω✺)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>